


Sin ti no soy nada

by Superunicornio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean aunque Castiel no salga, Dean está muy jodido, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Ops!, Really? - Freeform, en un bar Dean, public bathroom sex, un poco de dirtytalk coz soy yo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por más que busque, por más que lo desee... nunca es él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin ti no soy nada

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito hace más de 5 años. Exactamente 5 años y 14 días. Me ha dado por empezar a pasar mis fanfics de [LJ](http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com) a Ao3. Este es el último fics de SPN que escribí, lo mismo debería haber empezado por el primero, pero no me atrevo ni a tocarlos con un palo largo.  
> Os aviso que Castiel no sale en este fic, que a Lisa se la nombra, pero que aparece poco (o casi nada) y que esto es un poco angst… Mu triste todo, la verdad. El fic está situado temporalmente entre el final de la quinta y el principio de la sexta.

El letrero de neón reza Devil´s Trap como una burla y quizás por eso mismo elige aquel bar en particular. Aparca la camioneta en el aparcamiento casi vacío y permanece unos minutos mirando el neón antes de encaminarse hacia el local. Dentro del bar hay alboroto, pero no más del que está acostumbrado. Un camarero atiende en la barra mientras una chica con aspecto cansado recoge los pedidos en las mesas. Hay un par de mesas de billar, la acostumbrada diana en la pared y algún que otro borracho. Nada parece diferente y tiene que reír entre dientes. Quizás esperaba encontrarse con las puertas del infierno, no sabe.

Se acomoda en una de las mesas desde la que controlar todo el local y esperar pacientemente a que la camarera se acerque. La chica es mona, pero hay surcos oscuras bajo sus ojos y parece realmente cansada. 

Pide una cerveza que ella trae unos cinco minutos después y le dedica una sonrisa agradecida cuando Dean deja un billete de diez sobre la mesa y le dice que se quede con la cambio. 

-Gracias.

Dean se limita a sonreír.

Pasa la siguiente media hora bebiendo en silencio, observando el ambiente y mirando el partido en la televisión que hay en una esquina encima de la barra. Realmente no sabe qué hace allí, simplemente necesitaba alejarse durante unas horas de su nueva vida.

Está terminando su segunda cerveza cuando la puerta se abre por primera vez desde que llegó al local. Lanza una rápida mirada a la persona que acaba de entrar antes de terminar su bebida. No le presta realmente atención hasta que el hombre se acomoda en una de las mesas que está justo en frente. Entonces, se queda congelado. El tío que está en la mesa enfrente es Castiel, al menos durante una fracción de segundo es lo que su cerebro le hace pensar. Cuando el hombre se mueve para hablar con la camarera, sus facciones quedan a la luz y Dean puede ver claramente que no es él, pero aun así el parecido es doloroso. 

Tiene los ojos claros y el pelo oscuro que no parece haberse peinada al salir de la cama. Su manera de moverse, su ropa y la sonrisa que le dedica a la camarera dejan claro que no es Cas, su Cas, pero Dean no puede dejar de mirarlo. Se encuentra observando al chico fijamente, captando cada pequeño gesto que hace y gritándose a sí mismo que ese no es Castiel. Cas consiguió un nuevo par de alas y volvió a nubelandia con los suyos. Es el nuevo sheriff del lugar.

Carraspea incómodo cuando el hombre desde la otra mesa, clava su mirada en él y su sonrisa se amplia. 

Es joven, piensa mientras vuelve a observarlo. El chico sigue mirándolo fijamente sin ningún tipo de tapujos y Dean comienza a darse cuenta de lo que debe parecer, pero no puede evitarlo. Es tan parecido a Cas…

-¿Un mal día? –da un pequeño respingo mirando a la camarera que agarra el botellín vacío y desliza otro delante suya-. A ésta invito yo.

-No hace falta –murmura y luego niega ligeramente con la cabeza. ¿Un mal día? Desde que perdió a Sam no hay malos días, ni buenos. Solamente una espesura gris que intenta sobrellevar lo mejor que puede.

-Si hace falta. Sé bastante sobre días malos y tú necesitas otra copa.

La chica desaparece camino de la barra antes de que pueda replicar. Dean vuelve a mirar hacia la mesa donde está sentado el falso Castiel justo a tiempo para verlo levantarse. Durante un instante siente el pánico treparle por el pecho. Puede que ese tío no sea Castiel pero algo irracional dentro de él quiere que se quede allí. Lo necesita. 

Para su estupor el chico se le acerca con la cerveza en la mano y se queda de pie frente a su mesa. 

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Traga con fuerza y, al fin, levanta la mirada.

-Sí, claro –de cerca el parecido es más difuso, pero se siente incapaz de decir que no.

-Gracias –el chaval toma asiento a su lado en vez de hacerlo enfrente y le sonríe ampliamente. Sus ojos claros chispean-. Soy Jared.

Dean estira la mano de forma mecánica para estrechar la que le tiende el chico. Su piel es caliente al tacto y para nada sobrenatural. Se ríe ligeramente.

-Dean.

-Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí, Dean.

-Será porque no soy de por aquí –aparta la mirada del tal Jared y da un trago a la cerveza.

Sabe que el chico está intentando ligar con él, es tan evidente que hasta se le hace gracioso. Aunque realmente no lo es. No necesita que un puto clon de Castiel le tire los tejos.

-¿Y de dónde eres?

Dean bufa y da otro trago de la cerveza antes de llevar la mano hasta su cartera y sacar otro billete de diez.

-Gracias, pero no.

Jared lo mira sin entender durante unos segundos antes de echarse hacia atrás en la silla.

-No pretendía molestar –masculla dándose cuenta de la situación-. Me iré para que puedas seguir bebiendo.

Dean vuelve a mirarlo y niega, es obvio que el chico piensa que lo ha ofendido. Es curioso, pero no está en absoluto ofendido; es otra sensación la que le aprieta el pecho hasta casi no dejarlo respirar.

-No. Ya me iba –se limita a decir mientras se pone en pie y se dirige hacia el aparcamiento. 

Una vez fuera camina con paso rápido hasta su camioneta, se mete dentro y enciende el motor. Se esfuerza en no pensar en el chico pero sobre todo en dejar de pensar en Castiel.

 

*

 

Dos semanas después vuelve al mismo bar, no sabe realmente porqué. Cuando comprueba que el chico, Jared, no está a la vista, se siente frustrado y aliviado al mismo tiempo

Desde que Castiel desapareció del Impala hace cerca de cinco meses, ha intentado seguir adelante sin pensar en él. La perdida de Sam es suficientemente dolorosa como para unirla a la perdida de Castiel, pero de pronto el chico del bar parece haberlo removido todo y no puede dejar de pensar en el ángel. Es como un zumbido molesto que se intensifica cada vez que se niega a pensar en él, así que acaba pensando en Cas, en todo lo que han vivido juntos y, sobre todo, en la forma en que se fue.

Ahora, después de que el dolor haya disminuido un poco, es capaz de darse cuenta de que fue un jodido egoísta, que ni por un segundo pensó en Castiel. Estaba demasiado hundido en la mierda como para ver otro dolor que no fuera el suyo y en esos momentos era demasiado tarde. No puede simplemente llamar a Cas, marcar su número y esperar respuesta. Quizás sea su orgullo o quizás el hecho de estar muerto de miedo y no saber qué decir. 

Por eso va al bar.

Quiere verlo aunque sea reflejado en las facciones de un desconocido que no significa nada para él. 

 

*

 

Vuelve al bar un par de veces más. Lo hace cuando está cansado de pensar en Castiel, cuando la necesidad de verlo es demasiado grande. Se sienta a beber en la misma mesa. No habla con nadie. No vuelve a ver al chico de los ojos azules.

 

*

A los dos meses, ha pasado por todos los estados posible.

 _Odio_. Odiar a Castiel es lo más fácil. Él se fue, el muy cabrón. Lo dejó solo cuando más lo necesitaba. No preguntó si estaba bien, no dijo nada. Solamente estaba preocupado en volver a nubelandia.

 _Realización_. Nada ataba a Castiel junto a un hombre vacío por dentro que había hecho una promesa sin sentido a su hermano. ¿Por qué debería de haberse quedado Cas? Dean no preguntó, no fue capaz. Lisa… se lo prometió a Sam.

 _Dolor_. Uno distinto al que llevaba sintiendo desde que Sam desapareció de su vista en aquel cementerio. Eso era diferente, era absolutamente su culpa y ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

 _Desesperación_. Eso era lo que lo hace ir a aquellos bares. Cada dos semanas o cuando simplemente no puede soportarlo más. Los bares siempre están lejos de Cicero. Siempre busca algo que no está seguro que encontrará y que le aterra, pero la necesidad es más fuerte que su fuerza de voluntad. 

La aceptación no existe, no quiere hacerlo. Esto que hace, ir a bares y… no, no puede ponerle nombre. Sería como hacerlo real, como admitir que no es capaz ni de llevar una vida normal. 

 

*

El bar está abarrotado, el ambiente es una mezcla de humo, efluvios alcohólicos y el olor de lo que sin duda es sexo. 

No debería estar allí, no es su lugar y nunca lo ha sido, pero se fuerza a sí mismo a tomar una copa detrás de otra, esperando aunque no sabe exactamente el qué. Bebe hasta que siente el zumbido agradable del alcohol recorrer las venas y todo comienza a tener menos sentido. Probablemente será incapaz de volver sano y salvo a casa, pero en esos momentos le da igual. 

Un par de hombres se acercan a hablar con él y como siempre ninguno es lo que espera, lo que busca. Les corta sus avances rápidamente y sigue observando, esperando.

Está a punto de irse cuando capta un destello azul, una sombra de barba de varios días y unos labios carnosos al final de la barra. Su cuerpo se congela en el sitio. Ahí está lo que estaba buscando todo el tiempo.

Sonríe un poco, sólo un poco, de forma tentativa. No quiere meter la pata y ser rechazado antes de empezar. Recibe una sonrisa como respuesta. Se siente victorioso y probablemente sea todo culpa del alcohol, pero le da igual. Está demasiado ansioso. Se acerca sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo. La piel le cosquillea de anticipación.

El chico sonríe ampliamente ahora y sus ojos claros chispean cuando él está a su lado. Dean casi jadea cuando tiene una mejor vista de sus labios. Esos labios.

-Hola –el chico se inclina hacia él, su mano en su bíceps, para hablarle al oído. Su voz no es ronca y Dean decide que no quiere escucharlo hablar-. ¿Cómo te…?

Lo besa antes de que pueda seguir jodiéndolo, antes de que su mente confundida por el alcohol le grite que ese no es Cas y que jamás habrá un sustituto. 

Con un beso tan brusco se arriesga a ser rechazado, pero el chico no parece molesto y le devuelve el beso con entusiasmo. A su alrededor, el local sigue rugiendo de actividad, ajeno a ellos y a cómo Dean casi devora al chico empujándolo contra la pared. Se restriega contra él sin miramientos y gruñe satisfecho cuando dos manos grandes le agarran por el trasero para atraerlo más. 

Cuela una pierna entre las del chico y empuja suavemente hacia arriba sacándole un quejido.

-Baño –le gruñe contra los labios antes de abrir la marcha hacia los servicios.

No mira hacia atrás; le da una oportunidad al chico de irse si no eso lo que quiere. Entra al baño y se dirige hacia el último cubículo. Finalmente se gira mientras abre la puerta y allí están esa boca carnosa y el pelo oscuro. 

Se lame los labios ansiosos mientras espera a que el chico se cuele dentro del pequeño receptáculo. Hay un par de hombres besándose contra una pared y otro inclinado sobre el lavabo, probablemente drogándose. Los demás entran y salen sin dedicarle a nadie una segunda mirada. Nadie en el baño les hace caso.

-Nunca he hecho esto con un desconocido… en un baño –murmura el chico una vez que la puerta está cerrada detrás de ellos y se ríe suavemente-. Debo estar muy borracho. Por cierto, mi nombre es Alan. 

No hables quiere decirle, pero está demasiado ocupado desabrochándose los pantalones. Aun no está duro, pero sabe que lo estará cuando el chico deje de hablarle y tenga esos labios ocupados en otra cosa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Dean –gruñe antes de levantar la mirada-. Ponte de rodillas.

El chico lo mira con una ceja alzada durante unos segundos. Dean se imagina que le dará una patada en los huevos, bien merecida y saldrá de allí, pero para su sorpresa el chico se encoge de hombros mientras se arrodilla frente a él. 

Jadea dejando caer la cabeza contra la puerta cuando el chico libera su erección y da un pequeño beso sobre el glande. Después abre los labios y comienza a tragarlo poco a poco. 

Dean se esfuerza en mantener los ojos cerrados, en pensar en Castiel y aquella vez después del prostíbulo. En cómo se sentía tenerlo explorando su cuerpo. En la sensación de sus labios sobre su piel, tragándolo. Gime desesperado y empuja contra esos labios perfectos. Enreda una mano en el cabello del chico, vuelve a embestir ganándose un gemido y finalmente baja la mirada.

No es Castiel, le grita su mente pero da igual. Esos labios podrían pasar por los suyos y es lo único que le interesa en ese momento. 

-Cas… ohjoder, Cas –jadea cerrando los ojos e intentando concentrarse. Si lo hace lo suficiente puede evocar el olor a puro que desprendía el ángel. 

El chico se separa durante unos intentes. Dean puede sentir su respiración sobre su polla y sabe que probablemente lo está mirando interrogante, pero él se niega a cumplir con su mirada. Solamente embiste con sus caderas y se estremece cuando la sensible piel de su pene se desliza sobre la sombra de barba de varios días. El chico gime y comienza a mover la mano, masturbándolo muy lentamente.

-Joder… 

Entreabre los ojos para observar el techo carcomido de humedad del baño antes de respirar hondo y bajar la mirada.

El chico sigue sin ser Castiel y eso lo enfurece aunque no sabe exactamente porqué. Odia sentirse tan completamente vulnerable frente a sus sentimientos pero, sobre todo, odia desear a Cas con toda su alma y no poder tenerlo cerca.

-Ponte –jadea- de pie.

Alan parece un cachorrito obediente y enseguida está en pie frente a él. El chico se inclina hacia adelante para besarlo y Dean se deja hacer, cerrando los ojos y dejando que cualquier otra imagen abandone su mente.

Sus lenguas se encuentran, se entrelazan y se buscan sin sentido. Alan vuelve a cerrar una mano sobre su polla y comienza a masturbarlo de nuevo mientras se restriega contra su pierna. Dean aun no le ha tocado y cuando lo hace, el sonido que hace el chico parece de puro alivio. Lo soba por encima de los vaqueros, sintiendo la dureza contra la tela áspera.

-¿Me vas a follar? –susurra el chico sobre sus labios mientras embiste contra su mano.

Dean se separa ligeramente para mirarlo a los ojos, gruñe mientras le da la vuelta bruscamente y lo obliga a permanecer pegado contra la pared. 

Le lame la nuca mientras le abre los pantalones con dedos torpes y se los baja hasta los tobillos. Sabe que aquello está mal, que debería parar y salir de allí, pero ninguna parte de su cerebro quiere colaborar. Todo su cuerpo le grita que necesita a Cas y lo sabe. Sabe que aquello está mal.

Está mal, está mal, está mal. Aquel tío ni siquiera es Cas.

Gruñe mientras lleva la mano hasta los labios del chico. Éste comienza a lamer sus dedos al instante. Se los mete en la boca, los succiona y los deja bien empapados. Cuando Dean presiona uno de esos dedos contra su entrada, el chico se limita a gemir y sacar culo. Es un trasero bonito, redondo, respingón y de nuevo podría ser Castiel. Solamente él.

Lo prepara malamente y con prisas, pero Alan no parece tener ninguna queja con eso. Se folla a si mismo contra los dedos de Dean. 

-Eres una zorra –le gruñe al oído.

El chico gimotea sacando más culo cuando Dean retira los dedos y rebusca un condón en su bolsillo. Se escupe en la mano y la desliza varias veces sobre su polla antes de agarrarlo por las caderas y atraerlo hacia su erección con un gruñido.

Se desliza dentro con dificultad pero poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, observa cómo su erección se pierde dentro del otro hombre. 

-Joder… -jadea mientras se desliza dentro por completo y comienza a moverse-. Joder…

Alan jadea con él mientras comienza a follárselo de forma brusca y seca. El ruido de piel contra piel es obsceno, pornográfico, pero ninguno piensa en eso. Dean se concentra en las sensaciones, repasando sus recuerdos y diciéndose que aquel que tiene entre sus manos es Castiel. Solamente Castiel. Cas. Dios, Cas.

El cuerpo le tiembla mientras acelera las embestidas, sus manos sudorosas resbalan sobre las caderas estrechas y tiene que apretar el agarre. Probablemente al día siguiente habrá moratones en esa parte de su piel. Una parte de su mente le dice que no será así; Castiel es un ángel y no quedan marcas en su piel. Otra parte insiste en decirle que ese no es Cas, pero la ignora por completo y se centra en follarlo hasta que el alma parece escapársele por la boca.

Desliza una mano por las caderas del chico hacia delante y la cierra sobre su erección. El tacto y las sensaciones le dicen que no es la persona correcta, pero una vez más fuerza todos esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente.

Dean cierra los ojos y clava las uñas en las caderas del chico y su mente se centra en los recuerdos. En lo que fue y ya nunca volverá a ser. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, mira al techo y jadea el nombre de Castiel una y otra vez mientras siente que alcanza el clímax. Se corre jadeando un nombre que no es el de su acompañante, pero a éste no parece importarle en absoluto. Su mano sigue moviéndose sobre la polla del chico mientras embiste en su interior hasta que la última oleada de su orgasmo desaparece. Alan se corre no mucho después, su culo estrechándose alrededor de Dean y sacándole un gemido ahogado.

Permanecen en silencio un par de minutos hasta que Dean se separa finalmente del chico y comienza a recolocar su ropa. No dice nada mientras se termina de adecentar. Su cabeza da vueltas ligeramente y el alcohol aún deslizándose aun por sus venas. Se apoya momentáneamente en la puerta, pone una mano sobre sus ojos y respira profundamente. 

De pronto tiene ganas de vomitar.

-¿Estás bien? –el chico le toca suavemente la mano. Dean lo aparta bruscamente.

-Sí –gruñe.

Ese tío no es Castiel. Ninguno lo será por más que intente engañarse a sí mismo, por más que intente fingir, por mucho que busque parecidos en los detalles. Castiel jamás volverá y es su jodida culpa.

Sale del baño bruscamente, la bilis deslizándose por su garganta. No se despide de Alan; su sola presencia solamente lo hace todo peor. El camino hacia el coche se le hace interminable y acaba vomitando junto a su camioneta. Siente ganas de llorar, de golpear cualquier objeto o persona. Durante un instante piensa en meterse en pelea con cualquiera de los hombres que hay por el aparcamiento, pero no puede. Ya no es sólo él, ahora están Lisa y Ben.

Respira hondo un par de veces, intentando despejar sus pensamientos. Su cabeza es un lio entre los que debe hacer, lo que prometió a Sam, lo que está bien y lo que realmente desearía poder hacer. 

El viaje a casa es pesado. El coche parece oler a sexo y alcohol. Todo él parece oler como sexo y alcohol. 

 

*

Sube las escaleras en silencio después de revisar las trampas anti demonios y todas las ventanas. Son las cuatro de la madrugada y los suburbios de Cicero están en un silencio sepulcral. Lo único que escucha son sus pies descalzos sobre la madera del pasillo mientras se dirige a su habitación, la que comparte con Lisa. Se queda parado en la puerta observando la cama. 

Lisa duerme tranquilamente ajena a todo, sin saber que su novio es un hijo de puta incapaz de olvidar. Se restriega los ojos cansados y entra al cuarto. La culpabilidad y el miedo lo siguen hasta el baño donde se ducha con agua hirviendo. Aprieta los dientes y no emite ni una sola queja mientras el agua caliente le abrasa la piel.

Se lo merece.

Quince minutos después se desliza en la cama junto a Lisa y ésta inmediatamente se amolda a su cuerpo. El calor de sus curvas parece acero hirviendo contra su cuerpo. No debería hacer eso. Está mal, lo sabe. Se jura a si mismo que mañana será otro día, que olvidará a Castiel, que seguirá adelante y no volverá a mirar atrás. Que solamente necesitaba esa noche para superarlo y que ya lo ha conseguido.

Dean es muy bueno con el auto engaño.

 

*

Dos meses después vuelve al mismo bar que la vez anterior. Se repite que solamente una vez más, sólo una mientras busca entre las masas algo que le recuerde a Castiel, algo que le diga que no fue todo un sueño y que una vez el ángel fue suyo.

Dean, realmente, es muy bueno evitando darse cuenta de la verdad.


End file.
